1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchanger for use as a condenser in an automobile air conditioner or room air conditioner system, as an evaporator, oil cooler or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
The so-called multi-flow type of heat exchanger is known and used as the condenser in an automobile air conditioner system. This heat exchanger comprises a plurality of flat tubes disposed in parallel with each other, and a plurality of fin members each interposed between two adjacent tubes, both ends of each tube are connected to hollow cylindrical headers in fluid communication with the headers.
The headers of those heat exchangers comprise certain fasteners which are used, for example, to mount the heat exchangers as the condensers of an air conditioner on the car body, or otherwise to connect accessories to the heat exchangers. It has been a common practice to temporarily fix the fasteners on outer peripheries of the headers at desirable portions. The fastners have been brazed, in an oven, to the headers so as to become integral with them.
The temporary fixing of the fasteners has, however, been troublesome and not easy to operate because certain specially designed tools or attachments must be used. When brazing the components or parts of each heat exchanger in the so-called "one-shot operation", such tools or attachments decrease the number of temporarily assembled heat exchangers which can be accommodated in the oven, and thus lower the productivity in manufacture of the heat exchangers.